A Surrogate Mother's Love
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I wanted to take another stab at Rey acting as a surrogate for Finn and Poe's baby. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: I Love You, Rey Solo

**Chapter 1: I Love You, Rey Solo**

The light of the full moon reflects almost brilliantly off the unusually still waters of Ahch-To, as well as the white satin dress of the bride now climbing the planet's island cliffs.

If Rey has ever thought about her wedding... well, actually, she never has, not even as a little girl on Jakku. Back then, she had always assumed that she would die an old spinster and childless somewhere deep in the desert. Fighting for her own survival had left little time to fantasize about romance or starting a family. So she never, in her wildest dreams, imagined getting married on an island with anyone as witnesses. Never mind that she just married the man who was once her sworn enemy. Kylo Ren, no... _Ben Solo_. He will always be Ben to her, for that was the man she fell in love with. Thinking of him makes her mind drift back to the reception she just slipped away from, promising her new... _husband_ (it is still surreal to use that word) that she needs some time alone and will be back soon.

Pausing on the slopes, she gazes out at the gentle waves lapping in the distance and sighs happily. She and Ben are fortunate that Ahch-To's common thunderstorms stayed away this evening and night, allowing for a clear-weather wedding and after-party. The night is still, broken only by the faintest of winds.

And then, suddenly, a voice that Rey has not heard for a long while, and that she thought she would never hear again, also breaks the silence of the dark. She thought she was alone.

"For a Jedi, you look beautiful."

Rey spins about, gasping. "Master! Master Luke!"

The spirit of Luke Skywalker himself emerges from behind some boulders. He strolls aimlessly up to her, smiling gently. Rey thinks it is the first time she has ever seen him smile, and it oddly suits him. He is wearing the robes in which he died, the ones Rey found on the outcropping when the Resistance swung by while fleeing from Crait. But his beard is far more clean-cut than it ever was when he was alive.

"You know, whenever I would hear talk about bringing balance to the Force, I never imagined that would mean you making an honest man out of my nephew!" His smile fades as his voice grows deeply sincere. "But you did it, Rey. You brought Ben back. I am... so proud of you."

Rey's heart melts. Before she can stop herself, she throws herself into Luke's arms. "Thank you, Master... and Uncle." She bites back a shy smile.

Luke blinks at her addressing him so, then smiles softly. "Bless you... my niece."

"Get used to saying that, kid. We're all getting old." And here comes Han Solo, still with his signature swagger. Rey briefly wonders how he could come back as a spirit without having been in tune with the Force, but then she sees Leia trailing behind him, and she doesn't care, for she is now flinging herself into a group hug with them too. "Oh, Han! Leia!"

Leia breaks away to kiss Rey on her forehead. Even Han bestows one on her cheek, despite the move being uncharacteristic of his tough persona.

"We are proud to call you our new daughter," Leia expresses with every sincerity.

"What she said," Han grunts. Though his eyes are twinkling.

Rey now lets the tears flow freely down her face. "I can't believe I finally have a family! I thought I was..."

"Nothing?" Luke finishes for her. "What Ben told you in the throne room was true, Rey... from a certain point of view."

"About my parents?" Rey guesses.

Luke sighs before regarding his niece-in-law sadly. "Rey, I'm afraid your parents passed away, a long time ago. When you were still young."

Rey turns away, trying to process this, so that she speaks slowly and carefully her reply. "You mean... I'm a nobody, after all."

"But not to us," Leia adds softly, strangely echoing the words her son once spoke.

" _Never_ to us," Han promises.

A hand suddenly clasps Rey's, making her spin around so she is staring up into the eyes of her husband. "I love you, Rey Solo."

Rey beams at him tenderly. "And I love you," she sighs. The couple embrace.

"This is where we leave you. Pass on what you have learned - _all_ that you have learned. We will never be too far away." Luke gestures between himself, Han and Leia.

And the newlyweds watch as the Force ghosts vanish into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: How Surrogacy Works

**Chapter 2: How Surrogacy Works**

Jakku is a weird destination for _any_ wedding. Rey certainly would have vehemently opposed it as the setting for her and Ben's nuptials, despite it being her homeworld. So she feels almost bad for Finn and Poe when they decide to get married on the desert wasteland. Yet Rey tries to be understanding when her best friends explain that it was in the skies above Jakku that they met and began to fall in love.

The last Jedi graciously agrees to show the wedding party around. And she proudly serves as the Maid of Honor - no... _Matron_ of Honor, prompting her to once again pinch herself and remember that she is married now herself. Rey doesn't think she will ever get over the giddy feeling of being referred to as Ben Solo's wife.

Despite the desolate locale, Poe and Finn's fame elicits a swarm of paparazzi. Rumors are flying almost as soon as the ceremony has concluded, with reporters shouting out questions:

"Commander Dameron, is it true you and your husband want to start a family right away?"

"Finn! Finn! Will you go the route of adoption or surrogacy?"

"Will you raise your kids on Yavin IV, Commander?"

During the reception, the gossip does not let up. Only Rey knows for certain her best friends' intentions, and her fierce protectiveness over them helps her cast Jedi mind tricks over any snoops as she drags the grooms into a darkened corner, away from prying eyes. She tells Poe and Finn breathlessly:

"I want to be your surrogate... if you'll have me."

Poe crushes Rey in a hug. Finn bursts into tears. "Yes, yes!" they both sob. "A thousand times Yes! We would be thrilled to have you be the baby's mother!"

* * *

A few months after Finn and Poe return from their honeymoon, Ben and Rey are summoned to meet them on a remote asteroid called Pollis Massa. Ben shifts uncomfortably in his seat as he waits in the waiting area. He knows the stories of this place... how his mother and uncle were born here... how his grandmother _died_ here...

"Ben? Ben?" His wife's voice drags him back into the present. He cannot remember if he had his mental shields up around their Force Bond or not. Maybe it doesn't matter. If she has read his thoughts, she will bring it up if she wants to. "We have to go over the paperwork."

"OK. So:" and he clasps his hands together, peering over her shoulder at the documents. "What are we looking at here?"

"This is the license we have to sign for me to be Finn and Poe's surrogate. And as the surrogate, I will..."

"... carry the baby," Ben finishes.

"Yes, I'll carry _their_ baby."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused, are you supposed to be having sex with these guys?" Ben asks. "Because I don't want you having sex with either of them." It's not that he doesn't like Finn and Poe. He just doesn't know them as well as Rey does. Besides, having once tortured the young Dameron has made pleasantries awkward.

Rey gawks in offense. "No, I'm not supposed to be having sex with them!" And she begins trolling him by pointing at passing men at random. "What about him?" she asks of a doctor. "Or him? Oh, look, he's holding a blaster - we could hit some target practice and then do it in his X-wing!"

"I don't want you having sex with anyone in an X-wing! I don't want you having sex with anyone... ever!" Ben huffs in frustration.

"Except with you," Rey shoots up an eyebrow. "Yes, darling, I recall our wedding vows, too."

"Rey, why are we here?" Ben sighs exasperatedly.

But before she can answer, a nurse leads them back to an operating room. As Ben watches, one of Rey's eggs is extracted to mix with the sperms of both Finn and Poe. Then, the embryo is injected into Rey's cervix. The resulting fetus will be Finn and Poe's baby, but since it now shares some of Rey's DNA, it will also be her baby. She will be the biological mother as well as the surrogate.

It is several weeks later when she receives positive proof: she is pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye I Love You

**Chapter 3: Goodbye. I Love You.**

Nine months later, Rey finds herself flat on her back in the new medical facility on Ahch-To, her adopted home planet.

Ben summons Poe and Finn as soon as his wife goes into labor. For many hours, all three men flank Rey and hold her hands. Ben at one point cradles his wife in his lap. All through that day and into the night, Rey curses Finn and Poe by name - an insincere reaction brought on by the agonizing pains of childbirth.

At last, with a scream, Rey pushes the baby out, so that the infant's cries mix in with her own. Finn is handed the bundle by the Caretakers serving as midwives; after taking one look at his son, the former Stormtrooper bursts into tears. Poe stands over the sight proudly, reaching out a tentative finger to tickle the child's brown skin.

"Congratulations," Ben breathes, reminding the men to turn back to the reason they are now fathers. Poe strides over to Rey and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"You did absolutely brilliant," he whispers, almost in awe. His tears fall on her upturned face. "Thank you. For giving him to us."

Rey smiles. "You're welcome. Can I please hold my baby now... I mean your baby?" she falters. The drugs are still wearing off, leaving her more impulsive in her speech than she would like. Also, she might be the birth mother, but she doesn't have any real claim on the child now that it has emerged from her womb. At least, according to the documents she and Ben signed. Finn and Poe are his parents, and will raise him as they see fit. Yet Poe agrees, and helps Finn guide the bundle into Rey's arms. As soon as she beholds him, Rey falls instantly in love. He has Finn's skin tone, that much is certain. Yet she sees Poe's eyes. And most breathtaking of all, the shape of her face... her nose.

"Kitt," Poe announces the infant's name. "Kitt Dameron."

"And Rey," Finn adds. "Poe and I have been talking and... we know what the paperwork says and all that. But... we want you to remain in Kitt's life as much as possible. Would you do us the honor of being his godmother?"

Gulping back a sob, Rey nods eagerly.

* * *

The baby is allowed to remain with Rey for several months on Ahch-To, so that she can breastfeed him and properly wean him. Poe and Finn commute to the Jedi hideaway from Yavin IV.

When Kitt is eight months old, a baptism is conducted on the shores of Ahch-To. As the godmother and with Ben by her side as his godfather, Rey baptizes her biological son in the peaceful waters. As the calm waves wash over him, Rey can feel Kitt's Force signature sigh with the sensation.

That very same evening, Poe and Finn congregate with the Solos and Kitt by the docks, their bags all packed. It is no different than when the four (and then five) have parted over these many months. But this time it is different. In one critical respect. "It's time for us to bring Kitt home."

Rey looks to her husband, almost stricken. She doesn't want to let the baby go, as her grip on him tightens ever so slightly. Slipping into her mind, Ben witnesses a Force signature in turmoil: agony, grief, longing.

Rey turns back to Kitt and gazes at him forlornly, overcome with love. Her tears slide like a waterfall from her face and pitter-patter onto Kitt like sweet rain. With a shuddering breath, Rey kisses her son one last time.

"Goodbye," she croaks out. "I love you." Gingerly, she hands the bundle to Poe and watches the Damerons board their ship.

Only after they have taken off does she fall apart in Ben's arms, clutching at him as she heaves wracking sobs.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ten years later, the Force-sensitive Kitt Dameron descends the ramp of the transport onto the rocky base of Ahch-To, home of the Grey Jedi Temple. He has been sent here by his parents to study the ways of the Force. Upon leaving Yavin IV, his father Poe instructed him to ask for Grand Master Rey Solo.

Whom he guesses is the woman in flowing grey robes coming down the island's stone steps towards him. She is pretty, with deep brown eyes and hair of a similar shade. She halts impressively before him, but for a galactic celebrity, she does seem to be regarding him with unusual tenderness.

"Poe told me you would be coming," she admits.

"So you know me?" Kitt eyed her.

"More than you realize," Rey tells him softly. "After you were born, I used to hold you and... feed you and..." For some reason, she cannot finish. Nevertheless, Kitt's head is swimming. He was once... _nursed_ by a... Grey Jedi Master? THE Rey Solo? Tapping into his feelings, the strange sense of... foresight washing over him, the young lad decides to be brave.

"Who am I to you?"

He is stunned to see the Jedi's eyes shining with tears. "My son." Kitt takes this revelation silently, so she continues. "I acted as a surrogate for your parents. I carried you inside me. I gave birth to you. Part of me, my blood, lives within you. The Force is with you because of me."

Kitt is silent for a moment. Then he suddenly strides forward and hugs her. Rey nearly breaks down right at that moment but holds it together enough to hug him back.

"I just want one thing from you," Kitt requests.

Rey beams at him with pure, unadulterated love. "Name it, my child, and it is done."

Kitt looks her in the face, his voice serious and beyond his years. "I don't want to be treated any differently from the other Padawans because I'm your son. No special preference. Just... me. But..." And suddenly he is a boy once more. "I do hope you will love me." He blushes as red as a Sith's blade.

Rey gazes at him tenderly. "I always have, Kitt. And I always will."

"Thank you, Mast... Mother," Kitt expresses. "I am ready to begin."

And together, Master and apprentice, mother and son, ascended the stone steps to the Jedi Temple and Academy.


End file.
